Batalla en los baños públicos
by CheshireBear
Summary: Tsuna, Reborn, Fuuta y Dino van a los baños públicos ya que Enzo ha vuelto a romper la bañera de los Sawada. ¿Quién habrá allí cuando lleguen? / D18. / First Time! / Lemon.
1. First Round

**Corregido y resubido.**

**Pareja****:** Mi máxima **OTP** de **R**eborn, **D18** _bitches_~!

**Advertencias: **Aquí dentro encontraréis **lemon** _del bueno_(?). La cuestión es que será la **primera vez** de Kyôya, pero se supone que él y Dino ya son algo así como "_pareja_"... aunque con Kyô-chan no puede haber nada así de estable _y todos lo sabemos_. (?)

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son propiedad de **Akira Amano**~

**¡Go D18 Go! **(?)

* * *

><p>Tsuna se estremece al notar un fuerte escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal. No es de frío, tampoco de terror; ha sido un mal presentimiento. Pero ¿qué se puede esperar de una visita a los baños públicos con Reborn, Dino y Fuuta?<p>

La tortuga de Dino, Enzo, rompió de nuevo la bañera de casa de los Sawada y por eso ahora tienen que ir a los baños públicos. Todos -menos Tsuna- parecen muy emocionados, sobretodo Dino, ya que nunca ha ido a uno antes.

Pero al llegar se dan cuenta de que hay alguien allí. Sólo una persona y la que menos esperaban.

—¡Kyôya! —Dino le sonríe feliz.— ¿Qué haces aquí tan... solo?

No es de extrañar que Hibari Kyôya, jefe del comité disciplinario del instituto Namimori, esté solo; ya todos saben que odia cualquier tipo de compañía. Aun así su maestro le sigue preguntando cada vez que lo ve.

—¿Qué hacen unos molestos herbívoros en mi baño personal? —El Guardián de la Nube estrecha los ojos y saca una tonfa de debajo del agua, dispuesto a atacar.

—Y-ya nos íbamos; de todas formas no necesitamos tanto un baño, ¿verdad? —Tartamudea Tsuna, mirando a los que le acompañan para buscar su apoyo.

Pero Dino no parece pensar lo mismo, pues ya camina hacia la bañera de humeante agua caliente con una toalla atada a la cintura y el pelo recogido en una corta coleta.

"_¡Se quiere suicidar, realmente se quiere suicidar!_", piensa el décimo Vongola, alterado, mientras ve cómo el jefe mafioso se mete en la bañera con lentitud, dejando que el cuerpo se le acostumbre a la alta temperatura del agua.

Tsuna ladea la cabeza con desconcierto cuando ve cómo Hibari vuelve a guardar la tonfa bajo el agua y parece relajarse. Entonces los fríos ojos del jefe del comité disciplinario se clavan en él, causándole un escalofrío de puro terror. Reborn sonríe par si mismo y, con un salto, logra darle una fuerte patada en la mejilla a su pupilo.

—Estúpido Tsuna, ahora mismo nos vamos a entrenar.—Dicho esto, el Arcobaleno saca al castaño de los baños y Fuuta cierra la puerta corredera con una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando el silencio vuelve a inundar la estancia mezclándose con el vapor, Kyôya se permite mirar a Dino, atravesándole con sus ojos grises.

—¿Me has echado de menos, Kyôya? —Le sonríe de nuevo Dino, inclinándose hacia él.— ¿Puedo acercarme ahora sin que me ataques?

—...Hmph. —Suelta él, mirando hacia un lado.

Siempre es igual. El italiano le pide permiso para cosas que, aunque no tuviera el consentimiento del menor, hará de todas formas. Siguiendo esta regla, el capo pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros pálidos de Kyôya, acariciándole la mejilla derecha con suavidad y atrayéndolo hacia si.

Cuando la mano izquierda del rubio empieza a subir por su muslo debajo del agua, Kyôya se empieza a alarmar. Mira de reojo a su tutor y ve en su expresión que esta vez no va a parar.

—Deja de tocarme así, Cavallone... —Le advierte sin mucha autoridad el pelinegro, intentando ocultar las sensaciones que le provocan las manos del mayor.

—No creo que realmente quieras que deje de tocarte, Kyôya. —Se permite sonreír con una pizca de soberbia.— Sino esto no estaría tan duro.

Dino acaricia con suavidad el miembro del menor, rozándole tan sólo con la yema de los dedos. Éste jadea cada vez que siente la piel ajena contra la suya y se muerde el labio, maldiciéndose por dejarse llevar de esa forma.

—¡He dicho que me dejes! —El menor se revuelve entre los brazos del rubio y consigue alejarse de él. Le mira jadeando y sofocado; había estado a punto de llegar al clímax sólo con esas suaves caricias.

Molesto por todo aquello, saca una tonfa de debajo del agua de nuevo, como por arte de magia. Dino siente el acero tibio en el cuello y traga saliva.

—Pe-pero Kyôya... —Sin su látigo a mano y sus subordinados cerca, el rubio realmente teme a su pupilo.— ¿Por qué nunca me dejas hacerte sentir bien?

—¿Hacerme... sentir bien? —Repite el más pequeño, alzando una único que siente con las caricias del italiano son cosas raras y desconocidas que le encienden por dentro. Eso no puede ser bueno de ninguna forma... ¿pero de verdad se siente así? Se ruboriza al pensar que algo como eso le puede gustar y baja la cabeza, apretando más la tonfa contra el cuello de Dino.— Eres un pervertido y un pedófilo.

—¿Ah?—Olvidándose de lo peligroso que puede ser el joven del que es maestro, Dino sonríe y dice:— ¿Entonces admites ser un niño pequeño?

Un golpe. Un solo golpe; seco, limpio y preciso. Un golpe que va a parar al mentón del líder de los Cavallone y que en realidad no ha sido tan fuerte como podría haber sido viniendo de quien viene.

Después hay unos segundos de silencio mientras Dino se palpa el lugar del golpe, dolorido. Kyôya le mira con el ceño fruncido y con un rubor inevitable.

—No soy un niño. —Escupe con rabia.

—Demuéstralo.—Le dice el italiano, sonriendo desafiante.


	2. Second Round

La sonrisa de Dino se ensancha al ver la expresión ofendida de Kyôya. Sabe que con él puede conseguir lo que quiere desafiándole. Lo más curioso es que el menor siempre cae en el mismo truco.

—No soy un niño. —Repite Hibari, dejando las tonfas de lado y acercándose al italiano con una mirada llena de decisión.

—¿No? —Dino arquea las cejas observando con sus ojos color miel a su pupilo.

—No lo soy. —Se da un tiempo para respirar hondo y después se sube encima de su maestro, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.— No creo que un niño hiciera estas cosas.

El rubio italiano contempla el rostro del menor con expectación y entonces siente un sinuoso movimiento de caderas. Bajo el agua caliente nota el roce de la piel ajena contra la suya y jadea con suavidad.

Baja las manos por los costados del menor hasta llegar a sus caderas, apretándole aún más contra si.

—S-sí que lo eres... —Susurra inclinándose hacia delante para intentar besarle.

—Te odio. —Dice con enfado infantil intentando alejarse del mayor.

—Te quiero. —Le responde él, poniendo una mano en su nuca para evitar que se separe más de él.

Entonces le besa con pasión y lujuria reprimida, pero sobretodo con delicadeza y amor. Kyôya gruñe al sentir la lengua ajena entrar en su boca y pone las manos en el pecho moreno del italiano, pero es inútil. Finalmente ladea la cabeza y se deja hacer porque en el fondo tampoco le parece tan horrible.

Cuando se separan, Dino le mira como siempre, con aquella mezcla de devoción y temor. Hibari parpadea molesto porque no sabe si le gusta que le mire así. La teoría oficial es que lo detesta. Así que en su cabeza sólo aparece la idea de vengarse de alguna forma y no se le ocurre otra que torturarle.

Kyôya sonríe como pocas veces hace, con crueldad infantil.

—Kyôya, ¿qué...? —Empieza Dino, pero entonces siente un dedo acariciando su vientre bajo el agua.— Así que ya sabes hacer cosas como estas...

—Por supuesto. —Asiente Hibari, orgulloso de alguna forma aunque en realidad esté mintiendo. Desliza su mano hasta la entrepierna del capo y al notar su erección se sorprende, como si no esperara para nada.

—¿De verdad sabes hacerlo, Kyôya? —Se ríe un poco el líder de los Cavallone, mirando con ternura a su pupilo.

—¿Por qué... está ya así? —Casi susurra el menor, pasando un dedo por toda la extensión del rubio.

—Bueno, es por ti. —Dino observa divertido la expresión de sorpresa que persiste en el rostro del pelinegro, pero está impaciente por sentir más contacto, así que coge su mano bajo el agua y hace que rodee su miembro con los dedos.— Se hace así. —Le susurra con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y-ya lo sé. —Farfulla él, moviendo la mano con cuidado de arriba a abajo, como le había hecho a él otras veces.

La respiración del mayor poco a poco empieza a agitarse. Kyôya contempla el espectáculo y se da cuenta de que el causante de aquello es él. Los jadeos, la tensión de su cuerpo, los ojos brillantes y el rubor de sus mejillas. Lo está haciendo él con su mano y eso le hace sentirse superior.

Lleno de soberbía y creyendo que tiene al italiano en la palma de su mano, frena el placentero vaivén, sonriendo con crueldad. Dino abre los ojos y le mira jadeante, preguntándose por qué ha parado.

—Eres muy sensible. —Dice con voz arrogante Kyôya.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Le pregunta él, pasándose una mano por el pelo para apartarse algunos mechones de los ojos.

—Al fin y al cabo eres un herbívoro.

—Y tú un niño. —Contesta Dino, sonriendo un poco.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte. —Amenaza el más pequeño, casi enseñando los dientes.

—No te enfades, Kyôya~

Para evitar continuar con la discusión, el capo de los Cavallone acerca a Hibari hacia si y le besa. Aunque las bocas se separan, los labios de Dino siguen en la piel del Guardián de la Nube, cayéndole por el cuello hasta la clavícula. Éste respira con dificultad, sintiéndose raro, como siempre que el capo le tocaba.

Las manos de Dino bajan cada vez más y más por la pálida espalda de Kyôya hasta que éste se alarma.

—P-para... Suéltame. —Susurra el menor, sintiendo ahora los dientes de su maestro rodeándole un pezón.—No quiero... ¡Que no quiero!

—Hace un momento estabas muy dispuesto.—Le reprocha el rubio, prestándole atención por un momento. Después sonríe como si se estuviera disculpando.— De todas formas has comenzado tú y ya no es como si pudiera parar.

—¡Toda la culpa la tienes tú!—Grita Kyôya, asustándose a si mismo por su repentina reacción.— Yo también quería que tú lo pasarás mal y sufrieras cuando te toco. —Murmura después, mirando hacia un lado.

—¿Sufrir? —Dino ladea la cabeza, mirando sin entender a su pupilo.— ¿Crees que te hago esto para... hacerte sufrir?

—Y por qué sino lo ibas a hacer. —El entrecejo del menor se frunce y sus ojos grises vuelven a posarse en los castaños del mayor.

—Lo hago para que disfrutes. —Dice lentamente, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.— ¿Qué sientes cuando te toco?

—Nada. —Responde al instante, mintiendo con descaro.

—¿Pero nada de nada? —Pregunta de nuevo el rubio, pasando sus manos por los muslos de Hibari y observando con una sonrisa cómo éste inhala de repente y se remueve encima suyo.

—¡No toques ahí! —Casi grita, buscando las manos del italiano debajo del agua para detener el ascenso hasta su entrepierna.— Es... es raro. Tan raro que... ahh.

El jefe mafioso tuerce los labios, disgustado. Sigue sin entender por qué Kyôya aborrece tanto el contacto físico. Sólo a veces se deja abrazar y besar y, si está de buen humor, incluso acariciar. Pero nada de desnudarse. El jefe del comité disciplinario parecía no poder soportar la desnudez de Dino por alguna razón, así que estar en estos baños tan juntos y sin ropa es sin duda un gran avance. Pero aún no es suficiente y el rubio no se va a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Si confías en mí dejará de ser tan raro.

—Ahora sí que suenas como un pedófilo.

—¡Me da igual si así consigo que confíes en mí!

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en un pedófilo? —El pelinegro se ríe levemente, relajando la tensión del momento.— Está bien.

—¿Eh? —Los ojos miel de Dino miran con incredulidad al pálido chico.— ¿En serio?

—Has dicho que dejaría de ser raro. Espero que sea verdad, Cavallone. —A pesar de intentar mantener la calma, Kyôya no consigue aguantar la mirada del mayor y acaba bajando los ojos hacia el agua.— También espero que sea rápido o...

—No te haré daño, Kyôya. —Le susurra antes de darle un suave beso en la cabeza para tranquilizarle.

—¡N-no es eso lo que me preocupa! —Replica él, sonrojándose sin quererlo.

—Ya sé que aguantarás lo que sea. —Dino sonríe lleno de felicidad y aquello enmudece por unos segundos a Hibari, que quería volver a quejarse. Su sonrisa le maravilla, por eso le parece tan molesta.— Porque eres fuerte.

Kyôya siente las manos del rubio en el límite de su espalda, casi pidiéndole permiso para continuar su descenso. Vacila durante medio segundo, pero finalmente apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Dino y asiente, esperando que entienda su afirmación.

Con una sonrisa de emoción, el jefe de los Cavallone interpreta bien la afirmación silenciosa de su pupilo y baja las manos hasta el trasero de Kyôya, acariciándolo con suavidad.

Un violento estremecimiento sacude el cuerpo del pelinegro cuando siente una desconocida presión en un delicado punto. Dino siente temblar el pequeño cuerpo de su pupilo, pero no puede parar en ese punto, por el bien de los dos. Jadea excitado al sentir cuán virgen e inaccesible es la entrada del chico.

—N-no me gusta... Para... —Jadea Hibari en la oreja del mayor.

—Aguanta un poco más. —Pide el jefe de los Cavallone, introduciendo un dedo dentro del menor.

—¡D-Dino! —Grita al sentir la intrusión en su interior.— No... ahh...

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Le susurra con voz tranquilizadora y dulce, complacido al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Kyôya.— Dios, eres tan estrecho...

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —Levanta la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara y seguir gritándole, pero entonces siente cómo el dedo que hay dentro de él empieza a moverse, acariciándole. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, negándose a gritar.

—No tienes que reprimir nada, Kyôya. —Dino pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior del pelinegro y hace que sus dientes lo liberen. Los ojos grises del chico le miran con rabia.— Vamos, vamos... si de verdad no te gusta, pararé.

—No me gusta. —Dice al instante Hibari con voz tensa.

—P-pero si apenas he comenzado... —El capo niega con la cabeza y empieza a meter un segundo dedo en el interior del Guardián de la Nube.— Pronto dejará de doler, te lo prometo.


End file.
